Talk:William Lovell
Untitled he shouldn't have died.--Ryanngreenday 19:45, 20 September 2006 (UTC) CSV? Whats a CSV? --JohnSpartan117 06:05, 24 September 2006 (UTC) :Career Service Vitae.--Ryanngreenday 12:14, 24 September 2006 (UTC) ::And what is that? --JohnSpartan117 19:57, 24 September 2006 (UTC) :::[[Career Service Vitae|'C'''areer '''S'ervice V'itae]]. It is basically a record of a person's military service, including the battles they've been in, the awards they've won, etc. I was planning on writing up an article about it, actually. -ED 21:20, 24 September 2006 (UTC) Sweet. Theirs an article on CSV now! --JohnSpartan117 03:38, 28 September 2006 (UTC) I think... HE must of got freaky with the Admiral's daughter.... that would of gotten him demoted.--JohnSpartan117 10:27, 1 October 2006 (UTC) Thats why he shouldn't have died.--Ryanngreenday 14:13, 1 October 2006 (UTC) Why? Because he was a player? --JohnSpartan117 04:27, 3 October 2006 (UTC) Yeah.--Ryanngreenday 09:41, 3 October 2006 (UTC) STAR TREK! AGAIN! Ensign William Lovell was never Lieutenant Senior Grade...STAR TREK!!! He was first lieutenant. I took the liberty of fixing it. Live long and...NOW ITS STUCK IN MY HEAD! --JohnSpartan117 04:27, 3 October 2006 (UTC) *There is no rank called "Lieutenant Senior Grade" in the UNSC. And "First Lieutenant" is a Marine rank, not a Navy rank. He means "Lieutenant", then "Lieutenant Junior Grade," then finally demoted to "Ensign". :Resistance is futile. --Dragonclaws 08:10, 3 October 2006 (UTC) *And then someone changed it to "Full" Lieutenant...theres NO SUCH DAMN THING! Theirs First and Second!--JohnSpartan117 14:26, 3 October 2006 (UTC) :*A full lieutenant is the British equivalent to a first class, '''but i didnt put it there ' --Climax Viod 15:54, 3 October 2006 (UTC) *first and Second are the army,airforce and Marines equivalent to lieutenant jg. and lieutenant sg.(full lieutenant)--Ryanngreenday 18:45, 3 October 2006 (UTC) :*Yeah, im a moron.--JohnSpartan117 23:46, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Rank Timeline According to the page history: *'''19:38, 23 April 2006 Someone using IP address, 24.210.29.214 created the article with the sentence, He was catapulted all the way up to '''Lieutenant, senior grade' in just three years'' *'04:26, 3 Oct' User:JohnSpartan117 changed it First Lieutenant *'09:42, 3 Oct' User:Ryanngreenday changed it to Full Lieutenant *'14:25, 3 Oct'User:JohnSpartan117 changed it to First Lieutenant *'18:46, 3 Oct' User:Ryanngreenday changed it to Full Lieutenant *'17:06, 14 Oct' User:Ryanngreenday changes it to Lieutenant (Sr Grade) (edit) Wow, this makes me look like an idiot. But then again, neither me or Ryan were right.--JohnSpartan117 06:42, 29 October 2006 (UTC) How did they get his picture? seriously, the picture on the page of him looks like it could be any of the bridge workers. Halonerd147 15:38, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :Yeah... I agree --Lt. Kouger 09:48, 20 December 2008 (UTC) This picture should be taken off. If he was only in the books, and many Human's faces were copied in Halo: CE, it could have been anyone. Death? I've read some of the books (Fall of Reach, The Flood, First Strike, Ghosts of Onyx, and Contact Harvest), and don't remember once reading of Lovell taking a plasma pistol bolt to the face...if anyone has the EXACT book and page number please post it here. Thanks. El Tweako (12:49, CDT, January 05, 2009) ::He's only in The Flood, and if you remember him so vividly about him and his death, then I guess you wouldn't mind looking it up yourself? General Tony, Administrator of HalopediaTalk 1/05/2009 ::He's actually in Halo: The Flood and Halo: The Fall of Reach (I've read them both several times) and I vividly remember Ensign Lovell taking a Plasma bolt to the face after trying to grab the plasma pistol (I actually reread The Flood very recently) — Lt. Kouger 02:38, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Heh, found it. Page 88 of Halo: The Flood. El Tweako (1:12, CDT, January 11, 2009) ::Then shouldn't that page number and book be listed under the references for this page? I can't figure out how to change sources. But I'm sure one of you can handle it. CyanLink (5:25am, EST, July 3, 2009) Images I don't think we should include images from the game to represent the character, unless there's some incontrovertible proof that's really him. The character didn't most likely exist when the game was made so it's conjecture at best to use an in-game model as a picture of him. Why is that model assumed to be him anyways? Because he has black hair? Too speculative, IMO. --Jugus (Talk | ) 21:16, February 17, 2010 (UTC) William/Michael Lovell? In Fall of Reach, it says first Ensign William Lovell, then when he gets on the command bridge on the Iroquois, Captain Keyes calls him Ensign Michael Lovell. Just wondering if Mr. Nylund made a mistake or something. Thanks.Rollersox 02:10, August 8, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah apparently. He was only refered to as Michael that one time.--WarGrowlmon18 05:00, October 5, 2010 (UTC)